Odyssey Dawn
by Himdall
Summary: Alors que Mansumi a révélé son vrai visage, des navires militaires équipés d'armes anti-shamans ont débarqué sur l'île, mettant fin au tournoi. Horrifiées par le Shaman Fight, les Nations se sont unies sous l'égide de l'ONU afin de mettre en place des régimes totalitaires. Alors qu'une nouvelle guerre s'annonce, les shamans devront braver leurs peurs afin de ne pas sombrer!
1. Dawn

Bonjour à tous! Ravie de vous retrouver avec cette nouvelle aventure! Eh oui, ma deuxième longue fic sur SK! Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis beaucoup moins présente qu'avant pour deux raisons, la première c'est que j'ai eu un mois de septembre assez difficile et du coup j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de mes fics, et la seconde c'est tout simplement que je croule littéralement sous le boulot. J'espère néanmoins que tout le monde va bien! :)

Concernant cette fic, elle est un peu spéciale car à l'origine elle avait été faite pour un évènement sur tumblr. Cependant comme je n'ai ni le temps ni la "force" de la traduire en temps et en heure (enfin c'est surtout que ma traductrice a autre chose à faire dans sa vie haha) ben, j'ai décidé de la poster là et voilà. Je tiens à dire que contrairement à White Rose elle aborde une vision du monde qui est, quelque part, beaucoup plus réaliste dans le sens qu'elle s'imprègne des évènements qui ont eu lieu durant ce début de siècle (alors que WR partait dans un univers médiéval). Je vais faire des références directes à des évènements marquants que nous avons tous connus (en tout cas que ma génération connait) du coup, si certains d'entre vous sont mal à l'aise avec la "réappropriation historique" ne la lisez pas. Le titre d'ailleurs, Odyssey Dawn est le nom anglais de "L'opération à l'aube d'une Odyssée" menée par la France sous le mandat de l'ONU en Libye.

Sinon, je travaille toujours sur WR mais également sur une autre fic qui se base, elle dans l'univers de Tales of Symphonia. Je suis en train d'écrire le premier chapitre! :)

Ah oui! Juste pour info, tout comme dans WR, presque tous les personnages de SK seront présents. Du coup dans les indications des personnages, j'ai mis Hao et Yoh pour englober le tout. Je tiens également à préciser qu'à un moment dans le texte, je cote plusieurs organes de presse. J'ai pioché parmi les noms de journaux les plus divers, de tous bords politiques et cela pour des raisons évidentes. De plus, la une que je leur donne est à chaque fois, un extrait de la chanson Des Sauvages de Pocahontas dans plusieurs langues! (Oui, je referai ça pour certains personnages notamment Jeanne).

Je vous laisse, il est très exactement 00.19, l'heure parfaite pour réviser le droit des contrats spéciaux!

En espérant que vous vous laisserez tenter par cette nouvelle aventure que je vous propose.

* * *

><p>Courir. Jamais ils n'auraient cru courir autant. L'aurore, en robe rose et verte, s'avançait lentement derrière eux. Ils devaient accélérer le pas. Seule leur respiration haletante, le bruit de leurs corps alourdis par l'effort se faisaient entendre dans les rues encore endormies de Londres. Le groupe, toujours à découvert, tentait, tant bien que mal, de passer inaperçu, se faufilant comme des souris dans un labyrinthe entre les immeubles toujours debout. Combien de temps avant que le ciel ne se déchire à nouveau? Dans combien de temps les sirènes assourdissantes feraient-elles vriller les tympans des habitants? Combien de temps les londoniens pourront-ils encore dormir ainsi? Un instant, cachés derrière un mur de béton, les fugitifs purent reprendre leur souffle en prenant appui sur celui-ci. Horo, bien calé, leva la tête pour inspirer davantage d'air, ses poumons en réclamant beaucoup plus. «Damuko» souffla-t-il pour alerter son esprit qui apparut à ses côtés, de grands yeux interrogateurs fixant son shaman. «Essaie de...». Il se tut. Face à lui, Ryu lui avait clairement fait comprendre, aux moyens de grands gestes, que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour user de leurs dons shamaniques.<p>

«Espèce d'idiot, tu vas nous faire repérer.»

A peine eut-il sifflé ces mots d'entre ses dents que des alarmes criardes s'actionnèrent, presque immédiatement suivies de l'apparition de faisceaux de lumière qui recherchaient à l'aveuglette les indésirables. Aussitôt, après avoir vivement pesté, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à courir vers la Tamise aussi vite que leurs corps le leur permettaient. Désorienté par l'insupportable bruit, par la cohue et par l'effort, Chocolove perdit sa concentration, rata un pavé, s'effondra au sol alors que derrière lui, des soldats de la British Armed Forces se rapprochaient dangereusement, prêts à tirer. Constatant que son ami ne les suivait plus, l'Ainu se retourna, hurla et se jeta corps et âme à sa rescousse. Il fut stoppé dans son élan. Ils étaient encerclés. Face à eux, une dizaine de ces hommes les avaient dans le viseur de leurs armes, prêts à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils étaient faits... Faits comme des rats.

« Au nom de la Reine, rendez-vous Shamans ou nous n'hésiterons pas à faire feu.»

Les prunelles bleues se posèrent sur celui qui venait de parler. Au vu des décorations qui ornaient fièrement son torse, le Shaman du Nord pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il s'agissait du chef de l'escadron qui venait de leur tomber dessus. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. La lumière clignotante provenant de leur insigne semblait le narguer, lui rappelant sans relâche que tant qu'elle était là, tant qu'elle serait activée, aucun moyen pour ses amis et lui d'utiliser leur oversoul pour se sauver ou se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!» marmonna-t-il en direction du plus âgé, espérant qu'il ait une idée.

« - N'énervons pas face de rosbif» répondit Ryu en levant les bras afin de plaquer ses mains sur son crâne, l'air grave.

Obéir n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ancien délinquant, encore moins quand celui qui donnait les injonctions était un membre des forces de l'ordre, un flingue pointé sur lui. Seulement là, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il désobéissait, cet Anglais lui ferait sauter la cervelle sans la moindre hésitation... En temps de guerre, tout était permis. Le shaman du froid décida d'imiter son camarade. Quelle humiliation ce fut pour lui. La rage bouillonnait, son coeur battait à s'en rompre la cage thoracique, son sang pulsait dans ses veines. L'un des officiers s'approcha avec maintes précautions, les mains occupées à tenir des menottes luisantes. Horo se jura que s'il les lui passait, il ferait un malheur!

«Umemiya Ryunosuke, Usui Horokeu et Chocolove McDonell, au nom de Sa Majesté, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour réunion en bande organisée en vue de commettre un acte terroriste, acte de terrorisme, usage d'armes prohibées par le nouveau traité signé par l'ONU, crime contre l'humanité, usage de pouvoirs shamaniques. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, toute déclaration pourra et sera utilisée contre vous lors de la réunion des charges nécessaires à votre procès.»

Crime contre l'humanité hein? Usage de pouvoirs shamaniques hein? Quelle bande de cons. Le sang pulsait encore plus dans ses oreilles. Horo souffla bruyamment. Alors quoi, c'était tout? Ils allaient se laisser arrêter de la sorte? Sans réagir? Eux qui avaient combattu dans le tournoi, eux qui s'étaient sortis de situations bien pires, eux qui avaient tant de fois prouvé leur valeur, ils allaient se laisser arrêter comme de simples délinquants, comme de simples criminels de bas étage sans se battre?

La rage l'étranglait. Discrètement, son regard glissa afin de se poser sur les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements. Des haillons, c'était le cas de le dire. Son T-shirt bleu ciel avait viré vers le gris tant il était sale et troué, son jean avait été changé en short de façon improvisée, une de ses chaussures avait un trou dans sa semelle... Il avait également beaucoup maigri, devenant presque un gringalet. Il savait que ses joues creusées, ses paupières lourdes et son teint blafard lui donnaient un air fatigué, bien loin de son image de grand héros du tournoi. Seulement, bien loin de cette image terne et flétrie, ses yeux, ses prunelles, brillaient d'un bleu glaçant, d'un bleu transcendant qui révélait une irrésistible détermination. Quand l'officier lui prit violemment le bras pour lui passer les menottes, Horo eut un mouvement, tout son corps se redressa dans un élan de dignité. C'était debout qu'un des Cinq Soldats serait capturé et non à terre comme une bête.

« Qu'est-ce que...?» souffla Chocolove entre ses dents serrées en relevant la tête alors qu'un des hommes lui attachait également les mains dans le dos.

L'Afro-américain avait senti quelque chose. Depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, ses autres sens s'étaient non seulement développés mais leur sensibilité avait été encore plus accentuée par sa condition de Shaman. Il écarquilla ses prunelles. Au même moment, une alarme provenant d'un des radars de leurs assaillants se mit en marche.

« Mon commandant, il y en a un autre! Bien plus fort!» s'écria un des soldats en accourant vers celui qui s'était avancé vers Ryu en premier.

«- Un autre? Où est-ce...»

Une force monstrueuse s'écrasa sur eux. Tout devint noir et silencieux.

O.O.O.O

Au fond d'une cave souterraine, cachée dans les égouts londoniens, plusieurs personnes attendaient. Les murs et le plafond tremblèrent. Il devait y avoir un combat là-haut, à la surface. Une femme leva la tête, alerte. Quelqu'un arrivait. Non, plusieurs accouraient dans ce dédale de briques et de béton. Elle se releva, serra contre elle son cardigan d'un rose délavé et avança en titubant légèrement avant qu'une nouvelle secousse ne l'ébranla.

« Il doit y avoir une grosse attaque là-haut» commenta un homme blond au teint livide.

«- Tais-toi, Faust... Ca va leur porter la poisse!» ordonna la même femme en se retournant vers lui, l'air agressif, tripotant son collier de perles pour apaiser une angoisse.

Lorsque son attention revint sur les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent de plus en plus, Anna ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait si le médecin avait raison, s'il y avait réellement eu une grosse attaque, que leurs amis avaient été arrêtés? Ou pire s'étaient faits tuer? Son coeur pulsait dans sa poitrine.

«On est là!»

Les prunelles noisettes se concentrèrent avec soulagement sur la direction d'où venait la voix. Lorsqu'elle vit leurs silhouettes se distinguer de la pénombre, l'espace d'une seconde,la jeune femme eut un sourire avant de se renfrogner.

«Désolé pour le retard, on a été repérés! s'excusa Ryu.

On avait cru comprendre! Bon mon journal?! fit Anna, exigeante.»

Elle tendait simplement une main. Le japonais se baissa avant de retirer de la sacoche qu'il portait un journal dont les pages semblaient écorchées et légèrement déchirées par endroits.

«Tu pouvais pas me l'abîmer davantage? Je peux encore voir ce qui est écrit» siffla-t-elle, sarcastique.»

Elle le prit en haussant les épaules et s'assit dans un coin pour le déchiffrer. Horo leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé. Le sourire bienveillant de Faust entra dans son champ de vision. Instinctivement, il sourit également et calma son ressentiment. Soutenant toujours Chocolove d'un bras, il le guida jusqu'à la paroi afin qu'il puisse lui aussi s'y accouder. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

« Chocolove, ça va?»

L'afro-américain leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, l'air tout d'abord perdu. Il finit par la secouer doucement. Ryu eut un air grave avant de prendre la parole.

«Leur équipement était beaucoup plus perfectionné. Les brouilleurs ont rendu impossible l'utilisation de notre furyoku...»

Alors que le Japonais disait cela, Chocolove donna un coup de pied rageur. Depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, il avait pris l'habitude de se diriger grâce au furyoku. Il s'était senti encore plus vulnérable que ses deux amis. Quelle rage! Le jour où son chemin croiserait celui de Mansumi, il lui ferait comprendre deux ou trois choses! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait plus qu'une oreille distraite aux paroles de Ryu.

« On allait vraiment se faire emmener dans le camion militaire... Puis...

- Rakist est arrivé et d'un coup de masse, Lucifel les a tous détruits... D'un coup... D'un seul coup!» renchérit Horohoro un brin énervé.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Une ombre jusque-là discrète se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, ajustant ses lunettes rondes. «V-Vous voulez dire que Rakist a eu une force suffisante pour neutraliser les agents britanniques alors ... alors que leur équipement vous rendait impuissants?»

Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa. Même Anna avait cessé de lire le journal, préférant baisser la tête. La situation empirait.

«Donc... Rakist est encore plus fort et nous on galère à activer nos oversouls! Super!» lança Horo d'un ton caustique, sans un regard pour Samy.

«- Ce n'est pas étonnant» répliqua Anna sans appel, «On passe notre vie depuis 2 ans à nous cacher comme des rats... Vous ne vous entrainez plus alors que la bande de Hao passe sa vie à faire ça...»

Deux ans. Deux ans que tout avait basculé. Alors que la troisième manche du tournoi avait grandement approché, les évènements s'étaient envenimés lorsque Tamurazaki Midori avait révélé son vrai visage et Mansumi ses intentions. Tous les shamans participant s'étaient alors réunis sur la plage pour repousser les navires. Hao s'était avancé, un sourire amusé figé sur ses lèvres. Il avait pris de l'élan, avait formé son oversoul le plus puissant et s'était lancé dans la bataille. Et là, aucun des membres présents n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Un des bateaux avait tiré un projectile dans la direction du pyromane et contre toutes attentes, ce dernier avait été touché et s'était effondré sur la plage dans un tonnerre assourdissant. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour que les shamans comprennent que Hao, que Hao Asakura était tombé face à des Humains. Personne n'avait osé faire un seul geste. Quelques instants après, le japonais s'était relevé, le bras en sang. Horo avait aperçu Yoh avoir un mouvement de recul. Cela n'avait rien présagé de bon. Il s'était approché de son jumeau en titubant légèrement et lui avait murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille. Nul ne sait ce qui s'était alors dit entre les frères. La seule chose dont l'Ainu était certain, c'était que dès qu'Hao avait disparu avec Rakist et Opacho, le plus jeune s'était laissé tomber sur le sol mouillé et avait commencé à pleurer. Une alarme surgissant des hauts parleurs de l'île avait alors sonné le rassemblement de tous les occupants vers le quartier général des paches, où Goldva, l'air grave, les attendait avec, à ses côtés, tous les Officiels. Tous? Non. Un avait été absent. Alors qu'un brouhaha sans précédent avait commencé à se créer dans l'audience, le vieux sage avait alors invoqué son oversoul Big Chief, faisant ainsi taire les pipelettes. Sa vieille voix enrouée s'éleva dans l'assemblée.

« Au vu de la situation et de la rapidité de réaction qu'elle exige, ce discours sera très bref car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardages futiles. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, des navires humains sont à quelques kilomètres de notre île, prêts à accoster dans peu de temps. Oui, les humains ont découvert notre île et avec cela, le Shaman Fight ainsi que l'existence de notre puissance. Ne croyez pas qu'ils ont pu parvenir à cela seuls, non ! Certains shamans, de par leurs actions inconsidérées, les y ont grandement aidés ! »

« Tu crois que Goldva dit ça pour le rayon des X-Laws? » avait alors soufflé Chocolove à Horo.

« Vu le regard lancé à Marco, c'est très probable... Ou alors c'est à Yoh qui a amené Manta qu'il y avait une allusion » avait-il alors répondu en murmurant, méfiant.

« Ces humains ne viennent pas en paix... Ils sont parvenus à blesser le plus puissant shaman participant au tournoi en utilisant un armement militaire largement copié sur la technologie Pache, ce qui laisserait sous-entendre qu'ils aient bénéficié d'un service d'infiltration et d'espionnage au sein même de notre tribu. De plus, le Shaman Fight se trouve dans une impasse vu qu'un des Five Grand Elemental Spirits a été dérobé par un des Paches, rendant ainsi la cérémonie de couronnement impossible. »

«C'est pour ça que Silva n'est pas là... Ce doit être lui qui a commis ce larcin... » commenta Horo. « ... Pour empêcher qu'Hao ne devienne Shaman King... »

«C'est une situation de crise sans précédent, aussi, par mesure de précaution, nous avons décidé de faire évacuer l'île au plus vite. »

O.O.O.O

Anna toussa en jetant le journal à même le sol humide. Elle avait beau lire chaque jour des papiers tous plus odieux les uns que les autres, jamais elle ne parviendrait à s'y faire. A chaque fois que ses yeux parcouraient un article évoquant les shamans, son ventre se nouait, sa gorge se refermait. En un mot comme en cent, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, qu'un démon s'amusait à passer sa large main autour de sa frêle nuque et de la serrer toujours plus. Elle ferma ses paupières, se remémorant les différentes éditions qui avaient été publiées à travers le monde depuis la découverte des shamans par les humains. Il y avait d'abord eu des titres évoquant un doute, «Ils ne sont pas comme nous! » Le Figaro. « I wonder if they even bleed. » New York Times «Non sono come noi, non ci si può fidare » La Stampa. « They're not like you and me ! They must be evil » Times. Au fur et à mesure que la situation internationale se dégradait, les édito devenaient de plus en plus agressifs envers les shamans, évoquant la grande guerre qui se préparait en secret. «Da caccieare via! Non sono come noi, Negli occhi hanni le flame…. Quindi Guerra si farà !» La Reppublica. «They are savages ! » The Australian. «C'est une race de vipère ! » L'Humanité « Trommeln schlagen wir zum Krierg ! » Der Spiegel.

« Que se passe-t-il de neuf ? » demanda Faust d'une voix douce.

« Pas grand chose. » souffla l'itako. « L'ONU a fait signer de nouveaux accords qui renforcent le pouvoir de contrôle des gouvernements sur leurs populations. Sinon, il y a eu un attentat à Téhéran et un à Moscou en une nuit... »

« Et... Par rapport à Hao ? »

La blonde rouvrit ses yeux fatigués et pencha sa tête vers le médecin. Elle eut un sourire faussement amusé.

« Sa condamnation a été votée hier... Dans vingt-quatre heures, il sera exécuté et les humains auront réussi là où Yohmei a échoué il y a dix-sept ans. Amusant, non? »

Silence. Dix jours de cela, un escadron des armées américaine et allemande était parvenu à cet exploit, salué dans le monde entier : l'arrestation de l'ennemi public numéro un, Hao Asakura. Si au début, aucun des shamans n'y avait cru, au fur et à mesure que les informations filtraient, ils ne pouvaient plus nier la vérité.

« Oh ! Et sinon, selon Forbs, la famille Oyamada vient de se hisser au dixième rang des familles les plus riches du monde... » rajouta Anna d'un ton faussement amusé.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on sait que sa société est à l'origine de l'équipement militaire anti-shaman... Et compte tenu de la course à l'armement menée par les États... » murmura le médecin.

« Ah, le capitalisme de guerre... » renchérit Chocolove

« Interdiction de faire une blague dessus ! Je te vois venir comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » le coupa Horohoro d'une voix blasée en le secouant légèrement.

O.O.O.O

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, Gerald de Gouge avait un problème, et même un sacré problème. Or, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, cela le faisait se sentir minuscule, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout. C'était donc plein d'agacement qu'il faisait le tour de son bureau situé dans l'aile droite de l'Assemblée nationale française. Les nouvelles lois qui venaient de passer faisaient de la France une République fantoche. Tous les amendements qu'il avait essayé de proposer aussi bien au Palais Bourbon qu'à la tribune de l'ONU avaient pitoyablement été rejetés d'un revers de main méprisant. Il finit par s'assoir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il y avait deux ans de cela, il avait découvert, horrifié, le Shaman Fight, un tournoi sanguinaire où pour arriver à la première place, tuer, exterminer, était permis. Il avait également appris l'existence des shamans, des êtres dotés de pouvoirs phénoménaux dont le plus puissant avait juré de détruire l'humanité. Au premier abord, il n'avait pas su quoi réellement penser de tout cela. Tout lui avait semblé si étrange, si menaçant. Lorsqu'il avait vu la projection au Parlement des images des différents duels de ce tournoi, qu'il avait vu ces personnes se faire tuer, son cœur avait raté un battement. Celui qui lui avait fait la plus mauvaise impression n'avait pas été, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cet Hao Asakura mais cet homme grand, blond, habillé de blanc, accompagné par cette petite fille, probablement albinos, qui avaient tué ces trois participants au nom d'une vision tordue de la justice. Il avait eu la chair de poule durant leur « exécution » car c'était ainsi que la fillette avait présenté son acte. Il l'avait entendu murmurer de sa voix cristalline, presque enfantine, « I feel sorry for you ». Oui. Bien sûr. Robespierre aussi s'était senti désolé pour les victimes de la « Sainte » Guillotine. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, mais la shaman s'était servie dudit instrument pour mener à bien sa tâche morbide. Autant de fanatisme dans un cœur d'enfant. Si au début il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi en penser, au fur et à mesure que la course à l'armement entre les États s'était accélérée, que les lois et les traités réduisaient les libertés individuelles au profit d'établir des régimes sécuritaires, le parlementaire avait fini par faire son choix. Ce choix avait été confirmé il y avait quelques mois de cela, lorsqu'il avait commencé à entretenir une correspondance assidue avec un shaman, et qui plus est, un des participants les plus puissants.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, il se mit à rentrer chez lui à pied afin de se changer les idées. Passant devant les Invalides, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce si beau monument, fleuron de l'histoire de France, n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un tas de ruines encore fumantes. Persuadé que des shamans s'y cachaient, le gouvernement l'avait fait bombarder sans état d'âme... Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva sur le parvis des Droits de l'Homme du Trocadéro, à seulement quelques mètres de son appartement. De là, la vue sur la Tour Eiffel était splendide. La Dame de Fer était toujours debout mais n'était plus le symbole de liberté puisque les autorités avaient décidé de placer, à son sommet, un centre d'écoute chargé d'espionner les conversations des habitants en vue de débusquer et de traquer les shamans...

«Mouais... Les shamans et les opposants politiques. » dit-il d'un air moqueur en reprenant son chemin.

En remontant l'Avenue Victor Hugo, il repensa à son vieil ami Léon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Un type un peu étrange avec ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient toujours regarder autre chose. Quand ils avaient sympathisé, Gerald lui avait demandé s'il voyait vraiment quelque chose et là, son ami lui avait avoué qu'il « voyait des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir ». Un original ! Le monde en a bien besoin. Plus âgé que lui de deux ans, Léon était parti, à vingt-deux ans seulement, faire ses preuves en tant que reporter sur le terrain des opérations militaires dans le conflit Bosniaque. A son retour, l'amour qu'il portait dans son cœur pour la Justice avait été décuplé et c'était grâce à son militantisme que Gerald, encore étudiant à Science Po, avait décidé de se tourner vers la carrière d'homme politique. Pour pouvoir changer les choses, créer un nouveau monde, une nouvelle forme de justice.

En 2000, lorsque les révélations sur les shamans furent portées à la connaissance du monde entier, Léon avait utilisé son réseau de presse pour militer en faveur d'une action pacifique. Il avait usé de sa verve pour défendre la coopération et la coexistence qu'il croyait possible entre les humains et les shamans, mettant en avant les bons côtés de ces pouvoirs extraordinaires.

« Imaginez un monde où la maladie n'existerait plus, où tous ensemble nous l'aurions battue. Oui, parfaitement, tous ensemble, humains et shamans, main dans la main ! Certains ont des pouvoirs de guérisseurs incroyables, imaginez une alliance entre leurs talents et notre technologie ! Nous vaincrions la maladie, la famine ! Un monde nouveau s'offrirait à nous ! L'an 2000 mettrait ainsi fin à l'ancien monde, un monde gouverné par l'égoïsme, le rejet de l'autre, la barbarie comme l'a tristement démontré le dernier siècle de ce millénaire ! En l'an 2000, l'humanité a la possibilité de tendre et de prendre la main aux shamans et qu'ensemble, soudés comme des frères de lait, ils forgent un avenir meilleur. »

Lorsque les mesures sécuritaires eurent été prises, il avait changé de discours afin d'alerter l'opinion sur les dérives que ces nouvelles lois faisaient craindre.

« D'abord ce seront les shamans que ces lois viseront, puis, petit à petit, elles s'en prendront aux opposants politiques, aux journalistes libres, aux citoyens lambdas qu'elles jugeront «différents». »

Licencié de son bureau de presse, il avait rejoint l'équipe d'une petite radio libre.

«Ils se conduisent comme des Barbares, mais nous faisons de même ! Ils ont aussi peur de nous que nous avons peur d'eux. Nous devons cesser cet engrenage ! Nous devons nous tendre la main ! »

Ah, Léon. Cela faisait des mois que Gerald n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens, remuant ciel et terre, mais aucune trace de lui, aucune piste...

Arrivé sur la place, l'homme se faufila dans une porte d'entrée, monta les étages et arriva enfin chez lui. Là, il posa ses clés dans un cendrier fourre-tout rose, un cadeau de sa mère, se baissa pour prendre son courrier et pour caresser sa jolie chatte blanche qui venait se frotter contre sa jambe. Il sourit avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers son salon en quête d'un bon fauteuil pour s'y reposer, suivi par l'animal qui miaulait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus balayèrent l'endroit avant que quelque chose qui venait d'entrer dans leur champ ne le fasse sursauter. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit la première chose à sa portée, Les Confessions de Rousseau, et menaça l'intrus avec. Ce dernier fit un pas vers lui.

« N'ayez pas peur, c'est moi ! »

« Qui ça, vous ?! »

« Ren Tao ! »

Gerald eut enfin le réflexe d'allumer la lumière dans la pièce, découvrant ainsi celui qu'il avait pris pour un intrus. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un bonnet, le chinois se tenait là, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil contre la cheminée. La chatte blanche s'avança à pas de velours vers lui avant de se jeter sur sa cheville, la mordillant sans relâche.

« Eh ! Mais ! » cria-t-il en essayant de faire lâcher prise à l'animal.

«C'est que... Ce fauteuil est celui de Stellise... Elle n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'y asseye... »

Silence. Long silence. La situation était pour le moins cocasse aux yeux du Tao. Son correspondant n'était pas exactement fidèle au portrait qu'il s'en était fait. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Comprenant que la douleur ne cesserait qu'à partir du moment où il quitterait ce siège, il se leva et alla s'installer dans un autre canapé, bien moins confortable. Soulagement. La bête féroce l'avait enfin lâché, préférant aller se blottir sur son fauteuil fétiche, en ronronnant d'un air qui aurait pu passer pour volontairement supérieur. Après l'avoir observée, l'œil rageur du chinois se posa sur le maître des lieux et prit un air moqueur.

« Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me blesser avec un bouquin ? »

« Une telle édition des_ Confessions_ de Rousseau peut assommer aisément quelqu'un... au sens figuré comme au sens propre, croyez-en mon expérience. »

De l'eau chaude fut versée dans une tasse en porcelaine, puis dans une autre. L'héritier chinois fut alors tiré de ses rêveries et s'installa à la table de la salle à manger où l'hôte avait servi la boisson. Alors qu'il s'assoyait, son regard, méfiant, coula vers la chatte qui le fixait avant de partir d'un air précieux, trouvant que décidément cet invité ne valait pas son intérêt, ce qui eut le don d'agacer ladite personne. Gerald eut un sourire. Il était accoutumé à ce genre de scène, son animal ayant pris la fâcheuse habitude d'accueillir ses invités, et en particulier ses visites féminines, à coup de griffes et de morsures. Après quelques instants, il reprit un air sérieux.

«Nous nous rencontrons enfin.»

* * *

><p>Gérald est un OC qui m'a été inspiré par un ex amoureux du même prénom... *se pend* D'autres personnes qui sont très importantes pour moi, qui m'ont permise d'évoluer apparaitront également!<p>

Je remercie également Corporal Queen pour son aide! J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté.


	2. Un monde tordu pour un Dieu tordu

Bonsoir à tous! :)

Me revoilà et j'espère que vous allez bien!

Vos reviews m'ont faites grand plaisir! Vraiment! :) Et j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience! Leile Vujy: j'aime être harcelée! haha *plein de bisous*

Gaia: une review de toi! *s'incline* C'est si rare que tu en laisses! fufu

Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus bavarde mais demain je reçois pas mal de monde pour fêter la fin des cours et se retrouver une dernière fois avant Noël/nouvelle année, du coup je dois impérativement retourner derrière les fourneaux et faire 2 kg de cookies! ^^ (n'est ce pas Gaia? :D)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai repris l'écriture de White Rose et j'ai bien avancé mon premier chapitre sur TOS. Le dicton dont se souvient Ren est d'ailleurs une citation de ce jeu merveilleux qu'est Tales of Symphonia. Un de mes personnages préférés: Raine, dit cette phrase sublime après avoir été confrontée à sa plus grande peur. "Pour changer le monde, je dois d'abord changer (moi-même)". J'aime cette phrase parce que je trouve qu'elle s'applique particulièrement à Hao/Yoh. Ce qui fait qu'à mes yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait devenir Shaman King c'est précisément qu'ils ne changent pas.

Les chiffres cités par Gérald concernant les manifestations contre la guerre anti-shaman sont ceux des manifestations ayant eu lieu contre la guerre en Irak.

Je vous embrasse, vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! Et je vous dis à l'année prochaine ! 3

* * *

><p>Ren eut un air presque amusé. Son correspond n'avait pas changé depuis le jour où il l'avait vu lors de la retransmission d'une séance à la tribune de l'ONU, se battre bec et ongle contre l'intervention militaire formée par la coalition. Du haut de sa grande taille, le français avait dominé l'assemblée. Avec sa voix grave, sa verve aussi affutée qu'une lame, ses gestes passionnés il l'avait domptée. Pas un bruit n'avait suivi sa prise de parole, pas un murmure n'avait troublé le silence de l'amphithéâtre. En le voyant ainsi défendre le droit des shamans à vivre en paix parmi les humains, condamner avec une telle force une guerre qui violait outrageusement toutes les normes du droit international et critiquer le capitalisme de guerre qui permettait à certains de s'enrichir grâce au sang d'innocents, là Ren avait été pris de frissons. Tous les humains n'étaient donc pas comme Hao l'avait prédit. Le soir même, il avait pris un pinceau, de l'encre de Chine bien noire, lui avait écrit et finalement, après maintes hésitations, lui avait envoyé ce message. Il savait que Bason trouverait l'adresse de cet humain. Il le fallait. De son palais caché au milieu des montages sacrées du Mont Hua, l'héritier avait espéré une réponse de son correspond. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais lorsqu'il avait envoyé cette missive, il avait eu l'impression d'envoyer un SOS dans une bouteille de verre verdâtre dans l'océan, en espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un lui tendrait la main. Lorsque Bason était revenu avec une enveloppe gribouillée, son coeur avait bondit. Humains, shamans, un dialogue était possible.<p>

«Je vous imaginais un peu plus grand, Ren Tao» sourit le français d'un air un peu moqueur.

Ledit garçon leva ses pupilles d'une couleur jaunâtre, le fixant avec un brin d'arrogance mêlé à la colère d'avoir été ainsi piqué au vif. Sa lèvre trembla.

«Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous amène? Vous savez pourtant à quel point c'est risqué, pour vous et pour moi, de nous rencontrer ainsi.»

Ren tiqua un instant. Etait-ce une critique? Cet humain se permettait-il de le réprimander comme les adultes grondent les enfants fautifs? Il souffla, serrant les points et cherchant à ignorer la vague de chaleur qui avait envahi ses joues.

«Je le sais bien sûr... Mais compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il me semblait évident qu'il était temps que nous nous rencontrions.»

Il y eut un silence. Le français croisa les jambes, reposa la tasse qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres et fixa son invité.

«Quand vous parlez de «la situation actuelle» vous faites surement allusion à l'exécution de Hao Asakura, n'est-ce pas?»

Le chinois eut un petit rire qui secoua légèrement son corps musclé d'adolescent. Du haut de ses seize ans, le fait d'imaginer la situation ubuesque dans laquelle se trouvait le pyromane le faisait doucement sourire.

«Cette exécution n'aura pas lieu.

-Ah non? Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'Hao Asakura est Hao Asakura.»

Une telle réponse avait évidemment clos la question. Elle était sans appel, Gerald l'avait bien compris, aussi il plissa ses yeux gris avant de se racler la gorge. Seulement, avant même de pouvoir lancer une phrase, son invité commença à s'agiter nerveusement.

«Que pensez-vous de cette condamnation à mort?»

Le maitre des lieux tiqua. Pourquoi diable lui posait-il cette question? Au vue de ses dernières paroles, le shaman ne croyait pas que la peine capitale aurait lieu alors quel était l'intérêt de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il croisa le regard de l'adolescent. Celui-ci brillait d'une détermination sans faille. Gerald ferma les siens, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il donnerait.

«Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons Monsieur Ren Tao?» finit-il par lâcher en rouvrant ses yeux.

Ren fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir? Voulait-il jouer au plus malin avec lui? Fidèle à son rôle, son pic de tongari eut une poussée de croissance et prit ainsi plusieurs centimètres, traduisant ainsi son agacement.

«Nous sommes chez vous! Dans votre appartement! A Paris!

- Quelle vivacité d'esprit, c'est impressionnant!» se moqua le français avant de reprendre son sérieux. «Mon appartement se trouve sur la place Victor Hugo, nommée ainsi pour rendre honneur à cet écrivain hors normes. Dans plusieurs de ses livres et notamment _Claude Gueux _et surtout dans _Le Dernier Jour d'un condamné _il prend position contre la peine de mort. Lui, un homme du XIX siècle, un monarchiste repenti plaidait pour l'abolition de la peine capitale. Et nous, au XXI, on arrive encore à commettre ce genre d'acte sans se poser de question, tout simplement en invoquant un quelconque intérêt supérieur parce que cela nous arrange. La mort d'Hao Asakura est présentée par le gouvernement américain et la Coalition comme un mal nécessaire pour permettre aux humains et aux shamans de vivre en paix car il constituerait une menace trop importante... Une menace si grande que la peine capitale a été décidée sans procès... C'est à ce moment-là que le raisonnement sonne extrêmement faux. Au nom de la sécurité, ils ont piétiné des textes fondamentaux comme _La Magna Carta, _le _Writ of Habeas Corpus_ ou encore _La Déclaration des droits de l'Homme_ en le condamnant sans jugement. Hao Asakura est un Homme, il avait le droit à un procès équitable. En sera-t-il de même pour tous les opposants, politiques ou militaires? A partir du moment où un individu est présenté comme «si dangereux», «si monstrueux» que les instances dirigeantes lui retirent le droit d'avoir accès à un juge impartial et préfèrent le condamner directement à mort, ne sommes-nous pas tous menacés? Est-ce que je ne risque pas la prison ou la peine capitale puisque je m'oppose à la politique desdits dirigeants? Sommes-nous encore réellement dans un monde libre?

-C'est un raisonnement fort intéressant mais vous êtes parti du principe qu'Hao Asakura était un «Homme» ce qui est discuté par beaucoup» remarqua Ren, amère.

«Il est un Homme. Que certains le veuillent ou non, il reste un Homme, peu importe ce qu'il a fait ou ce qu'il pense. Levinas a écrit que ce qui faisait l'Autre c'était son visage car c'était la première chose qu'Autrui met en contact avec notre Etre. Or, ce visage est expressif, il montre au monde nos émotions... Hao a un visage, il a des émotions qu'il transmet. Celles-ci peuvent être négatives: de la haine, de la colère, de la rancoeur, mais elles demeurent des émotions humaines. Il n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier à détester l'humanité ou à avoir commis des actes atroces et malgré cela, il reste un Homme.

- Votre conception qui ferait des shamans des Hommes n'est pas partagée par vos semblables, mon cher.

- Ah oui? Vraiment? Quand il y a quelques mois, la Coalition menée par les Etats-Unis a décidé de lancer les opérations militaires contre les combattants et les populations shamanes, il y a eu de nombreuses oppositions civiles! Entre un et trois millions de manifestants contre cette offensive à Rome, un million à Barcelone et un million à Londres, alors que ces pays avaient comme gouvernements les plus fervent défenseurs de la guerre. Et ce ne sont que des exemples. Les populations humaines ne vous ont pas abandonnés tout simplement parce qu'elles vous considèrent comme des frères! Elles ont peur de vous et créent des tensions, je ne le nie pas, mais pas tous les humains souhaitent votre bannissement ou votre anéantissement, seulement une portion d'entre eux. Ne mettez pas l'humanité toute entière dans le même panier que ceux-là.»

Curieusement, Ren eut une sensation d'apaisement. Comme si ce que venait de dire Gerald l'avait grandement rassuré dans la nature humaine. Les Humains n'étaient pas tous mauvais, les haïr parce qu'ils sont humains ne revenaient à rien et ne permettait pas de construire une paix durable avec eux. Cette vision n'aurait mené qu'au désastre. En affirmant que parce qu'ils étaient humains, les Hommes devaient mourir, Hao s'était lourdement trompé car ce syllogisme avait également amené une justification de la haine des humains envers les shamans. Hao prétendait que les humains, n'étant pas comme les shamans, étaient forcément mauvais et devaient être éliminés. Aujourd'hui, les humains affirment haut et fort que parce que les shamans sont différents, ils sont nécessairement méchants et dangereux. Ce raisonnement amena deux remarques de la part de l'héritier, d'une part, il était d'une simplicité crasse. Il ne reposait que sur des généralités grossières à savoir que parce que certains membres d'une espèce étaient mauvais, tous les êtres concernés par celle-ci l'étaient forcément, obligatoirement, sans aucun espoir de rédemption. Hao justifiait son idéologie en la basant sur son expérience personnelle, or, s'il est vrai que son pouvoir lui avait permis de lire dans l'esprit et le coeur des gens qui l'avaient entouré, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu l'âme de tous les humains. Les âmes ne sont jamais blanches, elles ne sont jamais noires, elles sont toujours grises. Et cela, Hao avait refusé de le voir. Ren ne cherchait pas à le blâmer, l'assassinat de sa mère, la lecture constante des aspects sombres de l'âme humaine avaient dû rendre le shaman millénaire fou, il le reconnaissait. Cependant, malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa rancoeur envers le pyromane. Partir du principe que tous les humains sont atroces et méritent la mort, tout en s'estimant assez sage pour devenir Shaman King et donc guider les autres shamans, constituait pour lui un non-sens. Il avait lu un jour une maxime disant qu'«_in order to change the world, I have to change myself». _En voulant devenir Dieu, en voulant accéder à la connaissance universelle du Great Spirit, Hao Asakura avait cherché à changer le monde. Seulement, son but et son âme étaient pervertis car focalisés sur un objectif qui impliquait la mort de milliards de personnes au seul motif qu'ils étaient différents et potentiellement nuisibles; et vu qu'il refusait de faire ce travail sur lui-même, le monde qu'aurait créé Hao Asakura aurait été un monde tordu. Le japonais avait centré sa quête sur l'idée obsessionnelle que les humains étaient le mal absolu, qu'ils étaient des monstres. Une fois son but atteint, une fois ces êtres dégoutants exterminés, se serait-il calmé? Pas sûr. Car tout ce qui se rapproche du monstre est un monstre. Aussi il aurait été très probable que ce nouveau dieu eût fini par s'en prendre aux shamans qui n'auraient pas partagé ses idées, à ceux qui n'auraient pas eu un niveau de furyoku assez élevé. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait durant le Shaman Fight en assassinant Lilirara par exemple... Cette shaman ne lui avait rien demandé, elle ne participait même pas au tournoi. Il l'a tuée parce qu'il voulait la tuer. Le complexe de Dieu surement. Le monde qu'Hao aurait créé aurait été un monde sauvage, dans lequel le plus fort aurait écrasé le plus faible sans remords, un monde dans lequel la pureté d'un idéal aurait justifié des massacres de masses. Un monde tordu pour un Dieu tordu.

D'autre part, ce syllogisme reposait sur une peur réciproque. Les humains ont peur des shamans qui ont peur des humains. Chacun des monstres a peur de l'autre monstre. Ironique n'est-ce pas? Les humains avaient découvert, horrifiés, l'existence du Shaman Fight et avec lui, les atrocités qui y avaient été commises. Ils se sont sentis d'autant plus menacés qu'ils avaient face à eux des êtres à la puissance extraordinaire capables de les exterminer quand bon leur semblaient. Inutile d'être un grand intellectuel pour savoir que dès lors, évidemment qu'ils s'étaient rués sur la technologie anti-shaman et avaient cherché à sans cesse l'améliorer... Tout comme les shamans avaient sans cesse cherché à atteindre un niveau supérieur. Si un des deux camps baissait les armes et tendait sa main vers l'autre, cette course au pouvoir s'arrêterait forcément car il n'y aurait moins de crainte et le dialogue pourrait alors passer entre eux.

Gerald l'avait écouté pendant de longues minutes, hochant la tête, comprenant que le Tao partageait réellement ses propres convictions.

« C'est impressionnant... Un tel revirement de comportement, mon cher Ren.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Et bien, en tant que parlementaire français ainsi qu'en tant que représentant de la France à l'ONU, j'ai pu avoir accès à toutes les archives concernant le Shaman Fight et si je puis me permettre, vous ressembliez plus à un sale petit teigneux à ce moment-là, toujours à crier, à donner des ordres, à narguer vos adversaires... J'ai donc été très surpris le jour où j'ai reçu une lettre de votre part écrite dans un style tout à fait posé, avec cependant, une petite pointe d'arrogance. Et là, je me retrouve face à un jeune homme mature, calme, posé, souhaitant faire avancer la situation par le dialogue et non par les armes... Chapeau bas. Mais, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui a motivé ce changement?»

Il y eut un long silence. Le chinois eut un regard glissant. Sa gorge se noua. Il se leva et s'approcha de la vitre comme pour recevoir en pleine figure, un souffle d'air frais.

«Il y a un an à peu près... En marchant vers le Brésil, la personne qui m'accompagnait est décédée suite à un tir de sniper. A l'époque, ces balles faisaient parties de la gamme la plus puissante qui a été créée... Assez puissante pour neutraliser définitivement des shamans de la classe des Paches... Il est mort en quelques minutes... J'ai même pas pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur...»

Le français baissa la tête en signe de respect, comprenant que le jeune homme ne veuille pas aller plus loin dans les révélations.

«V-Votre ami peut être fier de vous...» dit-il en désespoir de cause.

«Ce n'était pas mon ami...»

Silence à nouveau. Gerald se racla la gorge encore plus gêné alors que Stellise, elle, commençait à se manifester à nouveau, se frottant contre les jambes du chinois. Ren sourit légèrement puis se baissa pour venir lui gratter son doux pelage blanc.

« Alors comme ça vous avez pu voir nos matchs, qu'en avez-vous pensé?» demanda le shaman d'un ton plus léger pour aborder une nouvelle conversation.

«Eh bien, j'avoue avoir été terrifié! Ne riez pas! Mais comprenez moi. Je vois trois jolies jeunes filles, belles comme des coeurs, déchiqueter de sang froid trois vieilles femmes... C'était mon premier match... Mon estomac n'a pas tenu le choc. Après, j'ai dû enchainer avec tout le reste du tournoi, dans l'ordre chronologique... Et j'ai pu constater votre changement au contact de Yoh Asakura et de sa bande... Mais je crois qu'un des duels qui m'a le plus tourmenté était l'exécution de cette équipe égyptienne et cette gamine baignant dans son sang...

- Ah... Jeanne, l'Iron Maiden

- Effectivement, j'ai appris plus tard que c'était son prénom. Je sais qu'elle est très recherchée par la Coalition mais sans succès.

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'elle, certains shamans pensent qu'elle est décédée.

- Ce n'est pas votre cas?

- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien» dit-il en haussant les épaules. «Avec le niveau de destruction qu'atteignent les armes anti-shamans, il est de plus en plus difficile de prédire qui survit et qui meurt...

- Il est vrai que si la technologie humaine n'avait pas fait de tels bonds depuis un an, Sati Saigan serait probablement encore des nôtres.»

Le shaman baissa à nouveau ses prunelles dorées. Sati était donc bien morte. Au départ, il n'y avait pas cru compte tenu de son niveau de furyoku. Mais bien vite, comme l'avait dit Gerald, la technologie anti-shaman les avaient rattrapés, ne laissant aucune chance à la chef des Gandhara.

«Dès la première fois, ils ont eu assez de puissance pour neutraliser Hao, l'obligeant à fuir de l'île... Même si ce n'était pas assez pour le tuer ou pour bloquer indéfiniment ses pouvoirs shamaniques, ça l'avait quand même bien secoué. Maintenant, leur technologie est assez puissante pour le garder dans un centre pénitencier et leurs armes, assez pour tuer une shaman de la catégorie des dieux comme Sati...

- Effectivement... Ca résume assez bien la situation... Cependant vous ne m'y prendrez pas. Je sais bien que les shamans préparent une contre attaque technologique.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant?

- Facile» répondit le Français en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé. «Je participe également à un mouvement d'aide aux populations shamans civiles. Je m'occupe de leur trouver un abris. Dans les archives de l'Assemblée Nationale j'ai retrouvé les plans de Bartholdi et d'Eiffel pour la construction de la Statue de la Liberté, offerte par les Français au peuple américain. A l'intérieur, il y a tout un système de poulies et de leviers, du coup, en partant de là, une équipe de volontaires a creusé des tunnels sous l'île. Les civiles shamans attendent là dedans, en sécurité, le temps que des passeurs viennent les guider vers des terres plus isolées en petits groupes. Ainsi, j'ai pu parler à de nombreuses reprises avec des shamans assez puissants comme par exemple un certain... Mince je ne me rappelle pas de son prénom... Un grand blond, à lunettes, vraiment nerveux! Accompagné d'un petit gars aux cheveux verts qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer... Bref aucune importance, cet homme m'a dit qu'une équipe de Paches et de shamans travaillaient sur des armes technologiques shamaniques. En quelques sortes, des armes qui auraient pour vocation de renforcer les capacités shamaniques ainsi que des brouilleurs qui rendraient indétectable la présence des shamans... On en a mis dans la statue afin que les autorités ne détectent pas ces civils.

- Vous êtes plutôt bien renseigné effectivement... Ils travaillent beaucoup sur ces brouilleurs même s'ils sont très rares et encore au stade expérimental... J'en porte un sur moi actuellement» précisa Ren en montrant la montre brillante à son poignet. «Mais c'est uniquement grâce à Karim qui bosse directement dessus, que j'ai pu l'avoir... Je savais que des paches s'en occupaient mais j'ignorais que Marco et Lyserg étaient également dans ce projet» rajouta-t-il avant de se rappeler que les X-Laws avaient toujours été très portés sur la technologie et la mécanique, vu la vraie forme de leurs esprits. «Il y a ces brouilleurs mais aussi des réserves de furyoku portables inspirées de celle du Golem...

- Compte tenu de tout ce que vous venez de me dire mon cher Ren, je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis que nous allons avoir énormément de travail...» lui dit Gerald en lui tendant la main après s'être levé.

* * *

><p>A l'année prochaine mes chers lecteurs!<p> 


End file.
